


[fic] Digital Devil Saga, "Sunset"

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way the confrontation with Jinana could have gone. Warning: Vore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fic] Digital Devil Saga, "Sunset"

  
"No way! That stupid bitch never ate anyone?" Heat says and Argilla absently tunes him out. She has eyes for one thing; the way Jinana twitches as she changes, the needy sharp scent rolling from her body, the twitch and jerk of her whipcord hair, the way her jaw drops, unhinged.

Argilla thinks: _No._

_Not like this._

Heat notices -- ironic, in this, she thinks, that although they never can agree on anything Heat knows what she's thinking. She throws herself back as Jinana's hair cracks towards her, the hook at the end digging into the ground where she was. Still she hesitates.

Heat drops his gun, goes to transform, and hisses at her almost desperately: " _Don't show her any mercy, dammit!_ "

Argilla closes her eyes and makes her decision. It hurts, sort of.

But she hasn't wanted to live like this anyway. She steps forward. It feels bad, like she's making an excuse to herself, like she's justifying. _I want to live_ but not like this, not feeding off other people, not devouring. _I don't want to get devoured_ but if she has to go down maybe it's better to be her choice than just always taking all the curveballs life throws at her. She knows how it'll feel; doesn't know how she knows it'll feel, knows it'll hurt like hell.

"You dumb whore!" that's Heat and she doesn't look back, just keeps going. Usas -- Jinana -- is so tall; Argilla barely comes up to the hard ridges of her breasts. Jinana's swaying, jerking side to side at the hips, upper body seeming almost dragged after.

"Argilla!" Heat roars and she can hear the sharp noise of Serph's pointed feet hitting the ground as he starts to run after her.

She flings an arm out. "Go after Mick!" she screams. She can hear the sob of her breath in the sound.

For a moment nothing but the swaying of Jinana in front of her and then she dares to look back over one shoulder as Heat grabs Varna by the arm.

"Dammit," and is Heat angry or is he sad; his voice is thick with contained emotion cracking into rage, "she made her choice, Serph!"

She closes her eyes and smiles. "Don't make it useless," she murmurs and behind her she feels their presences retreat, go after Mick. She thinks they're fighting. She can feel pain rolling off them until they're too far gone for her senses to pick anything up over the sharp scent of the demon in front of her.

Slowly, Argilla opens her eyes and lifts her head, opens her arms. She is alone. She's never been so terrified in her life; she knows Jinana can sense it off her, knows from experience that she knows it'll make her taste sweeter.

Knows what it's like to stop yourself until you're sick and fighting, knows what it's like to give in but she was always eating people who would never agree to it, who would fight it tooth and claw -- God, who would _want_ to be devoured? (The worst thing, Argilla remembers, is the terror and the teeth and wondering how long you'll live through it and wanting the pain to just stop--)

_God, why have you cursed us?_

And arms open, Argilla smiles at Jinana and says, "It's all right now. You'll be okay."

Asura Usas throws her head back and screams, an inhuman bleating noise, and then her hair whips forward and impales Argilla through the shoulder, dragging her forward off her feet like a fish on the hook.

She'd had good intentions, maybe; she still doesn't want to die. Despite herself she screams, kicks out with her feet, grabs onto the hook with her one good arm. Her other raises without her will to push at Jinana's face, try to shove her away; she watches with horror as it vanishes into Jinana's gaping mouth and, halfway to her elbow, the teeth close.

Argilla screams.

 _I don't want to die_ and she kicks out again, gets a foot in Jinana's chest and shoves and still can't free herself. Jinana falls forward and they go down in a tangle of long skirt and Jinana's own braided legs. Tears are streaming down her face; she doesn't want to cry, she doesn't want Jinana to remember tears like this, not terrified and desperate and something Jinana will have to live with. She can't seem to stop. She remembers -- but she doesn't remember, she just feels sick and it hurts and she screams, "Don't eat me! I love you!" and isn't sure where it comes from except her terror and she wants

she wants

she wants Jinana to be okay and she grabs hard at Jinana's shoulder with her remaining hand; Jinana's working up her arm and she's going to die soon she hopes; she's bleeding out and once Jinana gets the chest it'll go a lot faster. If she switches lower it might not be. Argilla hopes that won't happen. Argilla knots her fingers tight against Jinana's shoulder and sobs,

"Can't you make this easier? Jinana!"

And Jinana leans back. She's got no eyes but she looks at Argilla nevertheless. There's no recognition in her pose, no familiarity in her and there's blood slicking her teeth.

She bleats again, loud and desperate, and Argilla has a brief moment to recognize the heaviness in the air of magic, to identify the spell as _Matin Karin_ and suddenly--

It's all okay; she feels good, she feels fine, she smiles up as Jinana jerks her body up again. Argilla offers her other arm, tracing her fingers along the softness of Jinana's cheek, pressing her fingers against Jinana's teeth until they split and run with blood and Jinana snaps at them, snaps them off. It hurts, but distantly, a pleased throbbing that matches the desperate pumping of her heart, the growing pulse between her legs as she presses closer, tries to wrap an arm around Jinana's larger form and can't quite understand why she can't.

"Jinana, Jinana," she whispers. She gets a leg around Jinana's braided hips, hooks it there to hold her close. "It's all right now. We're going to be all right."

She tilts her head up for a kiss and Jinana's mouth opens wide for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And an added bonus feature: a short drabble set after this. 

"Argilla? Argilla," and there's a warmth inside her and she isn't hungry any more. If she focuses she can still feel Argilla's presence there and she sobs out a sudden breath of realization.

Suddenly the world seems to come into abrupt colour, inside and out. She's very still as she raises her hands to her face. There isn't any blood on them. There is on the ground around her. Something inside her seems to move.

She tries to draw another breath.

It hiccups and wet hot fluid slides over her cheeks. She touches it with her fingertips, then doubles over, wraps her arms around herself.

 _Stay with me_ , she thinks, lonely and if what was before was sadness, she doesn't know what this feeling is.  



End file.
